csofandomcom-20200223-history
Ripper
Ripper is a chainsaw that is categorized in the equipment category (slot 8 in the buy menu) and is used as a primary weapon slot. It is only obtainable from certain events or Code Box. Overview The Ripper is capable to do extreme damage in a short time. Unlike any other melee weapon, the Ripper uses 200 liters of gasoline as it's 'ammunition'. Once it runs out, only the secondary fire mode can be used. The secondary fire mode makes a horizontal slash and inflicts high knockback against multiple targets while not using up any gasoline. However, it is only effective at close range. Advantages *High magazine capacity *High damage *Can harm multiple targets at a time *Short reload time *Short draw time *Secondary attack does not use up any gasoline *Has the highest attack range for a melee weapon *Can knock multiple targets at once *Has the highest knockback power compared to other melee weapons *Capable of scoring a headshot kill Disadvantages *Effective at close range only *Expensive *Obtainable only through special events or Codebox *Very hard to obtain *Uses primary weapon slot despite being a melee *Expensive ammo cost Tips Zombie Scenario *Secondary slash are useful for battling mini bosses especially for Deimos and Ganymede. Variant Corpse Tyrannical Saw This variant is the prototype of the Ripper. Unlike its previous version, this one is available to be purchased via Shop, but deals less damage and has less knockback power. Release date This weapon was released alongside UMP45 Snake and Serpent Blade on: *South Korea: 7 February 2013. *China: 13 February 2013. The Corpse Tyrannical version was released alongside Crushing Tiger Cannon on: *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 September 2014. *China: 3 September 2014. How to obtain This weapon can be obtained by collecting 4 cards during the event: South Korea= |-| Taiwan/Hongkong= |-| Gallery Ripper= File:Chainsaw_viewmodel.png|View model Powersaw_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Powersaw_vmdl_1attack.png|Primary attack Powersaw_vmdl_2slash.png|Secondary slash File:Ripper_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Chainsaw_smdl.png|Shop model 1069271_562476437155429_1178938046_n.jpg|A SAS Operative with Ripper powersawko.png|South Korea poster 560118_461563797246694_1832164482_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130213ff_2.jpg|China poster 4620733560309940640.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20140125_1608100.jpg|Obtained from Code Box chainsaw-spr.PNG|HUD icon Primary attack sound Drawing sound Ditto, empty gasoline Slash hit sound Ditto, empty gasoline Idle sound Reload sound |-| Corpse Tyrannical Saw= File:Chainsawm_viewmdl.png|View model File:Chainsawm_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Chainsawm_viewmdl_slash.png|Ditto, secondary slash File:Chainsawm_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Elitecrew_wchainsawm.png|An Elite Crew operatives with Corpse Tyrannical Chainsaw File:Chainsawm.gif|Store preview File:Minor_chainsaw_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster minorpowersaw_hud_icon.png|HUD icon Trivia *This is the first melee weapon that is categorized as an equipment and has a magazine capacity, though in-game it uses gasoline. *There is a "POWERSAW" print on the chainsaw's guide bar & "SAW" on the front of the chainsaw. *The reload animation is similar to "turning on" the Ripper. *Once you ran out of gasoline, the slash attack will use a different sound. *It is highly recommended for destroying barrels and zombie hordes in Zombie Scenario mode. *Oddly in Zombie Union, the weapon will be colored according to the team which the user plays in, instead of the hands. *Sometimes the secondary attack does not knock the zombies away. *Secondary attack can still knock zombies away even if the round have ended. *It shares the same cutting animation with the Chainsaw from Left 4 Dead 2. **Its slash animation also is similar to the knife slash animation in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *In Sanctuary, there is an unused model of Ripper alongside a hologram of Keith Icahn. External links *Chainsaw at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Code box items Category:Close range weapons Category:Equipment Category:Event exclusive Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Building Tools Series Category:British weapons